guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canthan New Year 2010
Schedule Friday, February 12, 2009 (12:00 pm PST): Start of the event Canthan New Year 2010 Finale The finale began at midnight Pacific on Sunday, February 14, with the event recurring every 3 hours. : * Times given in italics were on Monday, February 15. * Time Conversion Chart Items The following are the available items from Canthan New Year 2010, with a brief description from the official Guild Wars website: Redecorated towns *Lion's Arch *Shing Jea Monastery *Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Event-specific locations *Rollerbeetle Racing (location) *Rollerbeetle Racing (arena) *Dragon Arena *Shing Jea Boardwalk Quests Sunqua Vale *Hapless Chong: Just My Luck Shing Jea Monastery: Plains of Jarin: *Elder Nofuun: Douse Your Enthusiasm or *Fehj: A Burning Desire NPCs For a listing, see: Category:Canthan New Year NPCs. Collectors Lunar Fortune Giver Location: Shing Jea Monastery Collecting: 3 Lunar Tokens Item: Lunar Fortune Lunar Gift Keeper Location: Shing Jea Monastery, Lion's Arch, Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Collecting: 5 Lunar Tokens Item: Red Gift Bag The Celestial Feast The Celestial Feast will begin when the Celestial Tiger arrives at Shing Jea Monastery. At the start of the festival an announcement is made and an 8-minute countdown timer starts. The chefs will begin requesting required items. As items are provided, the chefs stop requesting them. At the 10 minute mark, or as soon as all 5 dishes were prepared, all characters present in the district receive a Lion Mask and number of Red Gift Bags, the latter based on the number of dishes successfully completed (see table below). If all dishes are completed, players also receive 5 Crates of Fireworks. If no dishes are completed, the Celestial Animal will be unsatisfied and become angry. After the feast there is a fireworks display. Note that any character lacking the room for the items will have them dropped on the ground at their feet, assigned to their character. After 10 minutes, the assignment releases, so that anyone can pick them up, so it is a good idea to have room for at least 3 items (2 if you don't care about the Lion Mask) prior to the end of the event. Ingredients To create dishes to please the great celestial, the Imperial Chefs will be looking for these ingredients: # Imperial Chef Yan (Appetizer) #* Iridescent Griffon Wings #* Tangled Seeds #* Fiery Crests #* Smoking Remains # Imperial Chef Reun (Salad) #* Alpine Seeds #* Guardian Moss #* Celestial Essences #* Dragon Roots # Imperial Chef Jiong (Soup) #* Archaic Kappa Shells #* Mantis Pincers #* Kraken Eyes #* Naga Hides # Imperial Chef Chen (Main Course) #* Igneous Spider Legs #* Ebon Spider Legs #* Bonesnap Shells #* Azure Crests #* Unctuous Remains # Imperial Chef Tian (Dessert) #* Truffles #* Half-Eaten Blobs #* Azure Remains #* Icy Lodestones #* Ebon Spider Webs NOTE: You will receive 1 Lunar Token for each ingredient that you give to a chef when they ask for it. You can repeatedly give the same ingredient for additional Lunar Tokens until the chef asks for the next ingredient. Once a chef moves on to the next ingredient you can no longer give the previous ingredient. Likewise you can not give an ingredient that has not yet been requested. To complete all 5 dishes, all ingredients above must have been be provided. However, it is not necessary that all ingredients come from one person; different ingredients can be provided by different people. Rewards All characters in the district will receive the following rewards based on how many dishes were completed. Characters will receive a bonus reward of 5 Crates of Fireworks if all 5 dishes are completed. *2010